Luther
Luther is a character in Phantasy Star Online 2. He is the last surviving Photoner, an ancient race that preceded the Humans, Newmans, Dewmans, and Casts. Luther is also the head of "Void" the Central Research Department of Oracle. Personality Luther is rather grandiose and egotistic. Luther considers himself far beyond the understanding of others seeing only Xion as someone fitting for him. Having lived for so long, Luther now seeks omniscience as his ultimate desire. History During the period of the Photoners, Luther and his Photoner brethren conducted numerous research and experiments that would lead to the creation of ARKS and future events to come. After the extinction of all Photoners (expect Luther) he would continue leading ARKS in secret. Over the years, Luther would further his control and manipulation over ARKS while continuing his research and experiment. Luther appears at the beginning of Episode 2 during the protagonist's meeting with Xion in which he displays an uncanny obsession for her. He laments over not being able to see Xion, but introduces himself to the protagonist and expresses "thanks" towards them since their actions allowed him to gain greater insight on Xion. Later on, Luther would reappear to recruit Theodore. He manages to successfully tempt Theodore into his ranks with promises of power and through preying on Theodore's depression over losing Ulc. The protagonist attempts to intervene but to no avail and Luther would depart together with Theodore. Luther would resurface again during the Protagonist and Sarah's investigation of his old research facility on Wopal to have Theodore (who had been transformed into a Dewman by him) test out his newfound powers. Towards the end of Episode 2 Luther would order Regius to issue an Abyss Order to eliminate the protagonist. While Luther proceeded towards the innermost part of the Mothership to capture Xion and merge with her to gain omniscience. But ultimately his plan was foiled by the protagonist, Matoi, and Xion. After Luther's quest for omniscience was permanently destroyed, his desire for vengeance and the godlike power he was denied was strong enough to corrupt his photons, transforming him into a new Dark Falz. Reborn as "Dark Falz Loser" Loser possesses the most ego-maniacal aspects of Luther to the extreme, and now seeks omniscience by consuming everything in the universe. But once again, his plan was thwarted through the combined efforts of the protagonist, Matoi, Quna, and Zeno. Following his battle with ARKS, Loser is soundly defeated and hobbles back onto the Mothership's deck, where he is finished off by Regius. However, [Double] appears and consumes his body thus allowing them to replicate him. During Episode 3, Luther is encountered yet again by the protagonist and Matoi after they have been swallowed by Double. Despite their cold relationship, Luther convinces the pair to allow him to help. Luther reveals that having been swallowed by Double has given him access to a virtual treasure trove of knowledge, but admits that he has grown tired and lonely due to his isolation, and wonders if Xion felt the same in the past. Upon reaching the gate that leads out of Double's pocket dimension, Luther decides to stay behind and bids the two farewell. In Episode 5, Luther's record is absorbed by the protagonist after the death of his Omegan counterpart. He states that there is only one Luther, and that the feelings that his Omegan counterpart held for Harriet were the same as his own. Luther allows the protagonist access to his power, stating that he's grown tired of being cooped up inside Double and later the Profound Darkness, but reminds the protagonist that he will offer no guidance. Powers and abilities Luther possess an extremely high level of intelligence and cunning allowing him to manipulate ARKS and keep the organization under his thumb for decades. Being a Photoner, Luther holds incredibly high photon potential and is capable of manipulating photons at near unprecedented levels. His mastery with photon manipulation allows him to perform feats such as teleportation, possessing bodies, manipulating time, controlling space, and various other abilities. Transformations Dark Falz Form As Dark Falz Loser, he still retains all his previous abilities but also gains Dark Falz-related powers. Loser rules over the avian Darkers. Powered-Up Form Like all Dark Falz, Loser has a powered-up form which transforms him into the six-winged Falz Angel. In this form, he has a primarily humanoid structure, with armor-like plating covering his entire body in a design featuring multiple layers. He has six golden-rimmed wings protruding from his back with black and gold feathers. This form grants Loser an incredible boost in speed and accuracy along with bolstering his strength. Final Form After fusing with the infected Oracle Mothership Loser gains a further final form that transforms him into the colossal Dark Falz Loser. His body is largely shaped like a cone, with numerous arching feathers and armored plating around him. On his head he dons a large black, red, and golden crown, while his arms sports two blade-like wings which he uses as a weapon. He has two large red eyes on his chest and a large golden clock underneath which serves as his centerpiece feature. Phantasy Star Online 2 es Luther has his own set of obtainable chips in Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Other Appearances Loser KAIRI x PSO2 Collab.jpg|Loser as he appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. Loser KAIRI x PSO2 Collab 02.jpg|Loser as he appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur Loser appeared in a collaboration campaign between Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur and Phantasy Star Online 2 that ran from October 18 to November 02, 2016 alongside numerous other Phantasy Star Online 2 characters as limited-time event cards. Trivia *Luther's name as a Dark Falz: Dark Falz Loser is a pun. Since in Japanese, "Luther" is pronounced the same way as "Loser". *Dark Falz Loser has even higher HP than Dark Falz Elder in PSO2. Gallery Loser Concept Art.jpg Falz Angel Profile.jpg Dark Falz Lose Profile.jpg References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters